


The Where We Are Tour

by SwedishGirl



Series: The difference in me [4]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Confidence, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Singing, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: It's one of the "Where We Are" tour concerts. Shane and Mark are still a couple. We get to follow them on stage, as well as to their hotel room after the concert...





	The Where We Are Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Each and every song on the tour DVD is included in this story. Enjoy!

"-Don't do this to me, Mark... Not now..." Shane breathed.

It was less than five minutes until showtime. The arena was packed, and the audience was roaring. Kian had already knocked hard on the door to Mark's dressing room twice, trying to get the two of them to come out. They hadn't. Instead, Mark had started to kiss Shane really slow. Teasing, nibbling, breathing... Standing really close, bodies pressed together, Mark looking down into Shane's eyes with that look. That seductive sexy look, his eyes narrowing a bit and looking darker than usual, his face looking serious and a bit naughty at the same time. 

The first kiss was only meant as a "good luck" kiss, on their way out. But Mark had grabbed Shane's waist, pressed his body to Shane's and given him a long slow kiss, and that was it. Shane couldn't fend it off. Mark was like a magnet and Shane just couldn't free himself. Shane didn't know how Mark did it. How this adorable sweet shy guy could turn him on in seconds just by looking at him. Shane was standing on his toes now, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, acting almost possessive, kissing him.

"-We need to go..." Shane breathed.  
"-I want you..." Mark whispered.

Shane heard himself letting out a small whimper.

"-Mark... Don't..."

Kian knocked again. Even harder this time. 

"-Hey, guys! We need to head for the stage! Shane! Mark!"

Mark gave Shane one last kiss and whispered:  
"-Tonight..."

Then he let go and headed for the door. Shane had to take a moment to gather himself before following him. The promise of what was gonna happen later tonight was ringing in his ears and all he could think about was Mark's firm embrace, his low raspy whispers, his wonderful scent, his large hands on his... No, he had to stop himself from going there. He had a job to do and he needed to do it now. Shane stepped out from the dressing room and was met by three pairs of eyes scanning him. Nicky, Kian and Mark all looked very amused by the bulge in Shane's trousers.

"-You're gonna go on stage like that? The ladies in the front row will pass out." Nicky smirked.  
"-What did you do to him in there, Mark?" Kian teased.  
"-Oh, shut up will ya!" Shane said.

* * * 

The intro to "Where we are" started, and the lads walked to their marks on the stage. The crowd roared when they got the first glimpse of the lads. Mark was standing between Kian and Shane, the bass was turned up a little extra for this intro and he could feel it pound in his chest, the stage floor vibrating from it. In front of them, compressed air was blowing steam from the floor. Behind them, the band was playing and the big screens were showing all kinds of different images. The crowd was going mad. It felt like standing in the middle of a tornado. Mark was utterly grateful that he didn't have to sing the first verse in this song. It was a challenge just to stand there, with regards to everything that was going on around them. He was glad Shane was beside him. Shane didn't have any problems at all with nailing that first note. Shane never got nervous. He was a rock.

Shane knew he never sang out of tune, but this evening it was closer than ever. He just couldn't pull himself together properly, his mind was two feet to the right - with Mark. It was hard to concentrate on singing when Mark was standing there looking sexier than ever. 

All four of them were wearing black, and Mark's outfit was the sexiest. He wore a longer jacket than the others, a trench coat with a bit of a military edge to it. He had black trousers, big black leather boots and black gloves. On top of that, he wore black eye liner. Or "guy liner" as he preferred to call it. He was sexy as hell. And when he started to sing, Shane almost felt high, intoxicated by the smooth velvet voice. The voice that could transform from vulnerable to powerful in seconds. Mark sang like a God. Shane was gifted with a totally unique voice himself, he knew that. But Mark's voice was something else, it was like...a force of nature. Through the years, Mark had learnt how to control it. It had really grown and matured and now he seemed to be able to sing anything. Shane had a completely different type of voice. It had matured a bit as well, but not at all like Mark's. Mark's voice was just enormous. He had this perfect vibrato which enabled him to do all of the really long notes. Shane's vibrato was much faster and didn't fit the same type of singing style. All of this was of course what made them so good together - their voices completed each other. As did their personalities.

Anyway, here they were, standing next to each other. Shane almost forgetting the words just because of Mark being so sexy beside him. Oh my god he loved that black outfit. Shane realized he had missed out on a couple of the synchronized moves, and tried to force his mind back to what he was there to do. They were right at the end of the song and when the last note finished, the stage went dark for a brief moment. There was just enough time for them to move to their marks for the next song. Mark reached out and pinched Shane's bum quickly. When the lights went on again and "What about now" started to play, Mark was giving Shane the most innocent look he could master. Shane started out the song, and Mark had plenty of time to just stand back and enjoy the scenery. Shane sang like an angel, and looked absolutely perfect in his black jacket with rivets. His gorgeous little bum was really delicious in those black trousers. Actually, his bum sparkled with sequins, something that Mark found a bit amusing. 

During the next song, "When you're looking like that", Mark was at the far left and Shane was at the far right, with Kian and Nicky between them. That was probably a good thing, because Mark found Shane extraordinarily sexy doing the moves to this song. This years version of the song was rockier than ever with lots of guitars, and had a quite cool edge to it, and Shane managed to do all the moves even as he sang the lead. Mark sometimes didn't bother with that, when he sang the lead he often ignored the choreography in favor of the vocals. Shane seldom did that, the perfectionist in him worked really hard to do both. Judging by the reactions of the audience in the front row, Nicky was the one doing this particular choreography best, though. He was really going for it, and the girls in the crowd looked very pleased.

"My love" was up next. Nicky sang the lead in one verse. Nicky was considered the sexiest one by many of their fans, and the crowd always went bananas when he had a solo verse, it was fun to see. This year they had made a quite simple version of the song, simple harmonies and almost no choreography. They even had a section in the song where they stood close together singing acapella. After all, singing harmonies was their speciality. Mark still thought that was the best part of it all. Singing the high harmony when Shane sang the lead could still give him goose bumps. Towards the end of the acapella section the lads were supposed to groove a bit before going back to their places to end the song. Mark had been reluctant to that idea in the beginning of the rehearsals. He'd said that he thought they would look like they were in a bouncing castle. Nicky had almost laughed his head off to that remark.

Uptown girl was a challenge. The new choreography was probably the best ever, the audience loved it, but it was complicated and hard to remember. Especially when singing. It went quite well as long as they just had to do backing vocals, but when singing the lead it was harder. Shane pulled it off quite well, as usual. Mark chose to pause the choreography for a bit when singing his verse. They were all very grateful for the choreography, though. The tempo in this song didn't enable any spontaneous moves, all you could do was stand there and sing, maybe tap your foot a bit. The song needed to be choreographed to look good. Also, they were all pretty tired of singing this song after all these years. This version had a wee bit rockier edge to it with the drums and that. It was probably their favorite version.

For the next song they kept their black outfits on but took off the gloves. Well, Nicky didn't want to so he kept them on. They had actually argued over this, believe it or not. Nicky thought that the gloves were an important detail to complete his outfit. Shane and Kian said he had to take them off for the following section as the songs went from rocky to soft, the gloves just didn't fit. Nicky was the most stubborn of them all and he had not been able to let this go. Eventually, he had gotten permission from both the stylist and the show director to keep them on.

They moved their mic stands close together and Mark started out on an acapella version of "Swear it again". The others joined in with their harmonies and the crowd went completely silent. For once, you could clearly hear Kian's bass harmony, which was stunning. Shane sang most of the lead vocals in this one, but his favorite part was Mark's ad lib at the end. Shane had to close his eyes, tilt his head back a little, and just enjoy how Mark ended the song so amazingly. Mark had actually made the vocal arrangement for this version of the song, and Shane was so proud he almost burst. When the song was finished, Kian smiled at Mark and Nicky gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Shane just smiled and shook his head at Mark, as if saying "I can't believe how good that was."

This was a calmer section of the concert, and "Mandy" was up next. A plain and simple version with another Nicky solo in it. The crowd went mad as usual. Shane sang most of the lead, looking like he meant every single word of the lyrics. Shane was amazing like that, never getting blasé or nonchalant about it. Always giving 110%.

"If I let you go" was one of few songs where Kian sang a verse. Kian's voice was smooth and he could go really low and was often singing the bass harmony. He had a really really good voice, but he had realized very early in their career that his voice couldn't compete with Shane's and Mark's. And he was totally okay with it. He knew his worth in the band without having to demand to be given a certain amount of lead vocals.

After a quick change, they were in their white outfits. Mark wasn't overly happy with his, he thought he looked bigger than necessary in it. He'd even complained to the lads about it, saying his ass looked huge in those white trousers. They'd just laughed and Shane had said he loved Mark's ass. Mark liked Shane's outfit, though. It was crisp and perfect and suited him very well. His dark hair and hazel eyes together with all that white, it looked good.

"Shadows" was the next song. Shane started out as usual, but this song was all about the second verse, Mark's verse. They had tried all sorts of different things with this song in the studio, but when they'd asked Mark to just improvise his verse, it had all come together beautifully. Mark had sung it in a bit of r'n'b style. Shane was really impressed by Mark's skills, Shane didn't like to improvise at all, it wasn't his thing. His strength was the opposite - to always sing exactly like it was written. His main task in the band was to be the safety net in which they could all safely bounce back into the right melody after Mark's incredible ad libs and improvisations. He was the frame of the puzzle, he always went back to the original melody, never changing anything.

With one exception of course! He always tried to change the line "Paris or Rome" in "Home" to fit the city they were in. It had been quite a challenge a few times. "Birmingham or Rome" didn't fit at all. Tonight however, they were in London, which fitted perfectly in the song. The crowd was amused as usual. Mark wondered what it felt like to have that sort of stage precense and that sort of contact with the audience. Shane was amazing at it. During a concert, he always looked one hundred percent present, always looking like he sang to the audience. He was singing every sentence, every word, every syllable looking like he really meant them. He must've sung some of these songs a thousand times but he still managed to make it look like he was really thinking of the meaning of the words when he sang them. He made lots of eye contact with the audience and he smiled all through the happier songs, Mark didn't know how he did that. Mark took his task just as seriously as Shane, but he had a different style, he rarely smiled when singing. He had tried, but it didn't come natural to him. He had a tendency to close his eyes when singing, he needed that to be able to concentrate. Even during the happier songs, he had trouble smiling. Which was a bit weird, because he often felt really happy when being on stage with the lads. He did understand that he came across as a bit laid back or distanced but there was nothing he could do about it. He was immensely happy for having the other three lads in the band. The four of them completed each other so fantastically. Mark's main thing was the vocals, his voice was their secret weapon. Nicky was the sexy cheeky one who could do all the dance moves without feeling awkward and who could speak spontaneously to the crowd. Kian was the rocker with the bass voice and the guitar. And Shane, the perfectionist, held it all together with his impeccable angelic voice and amazing stage presence, never making a single mistake.

Shane started singing "I'm already there". It was a great song but it was not Mark's favorite, but he always tried to put a little extra effort in when singing his verse as he knew how much this song meant to Shane and Nicky. He wanted to make it special for them. Shane shivered when Mark sang the words "and I gently kiss your lips, touch you with my finger tips..." with such great vulnerability in his voice. Shane loved it when Mark put so much emotion in his voice. No one could pull that off like Mark. He could actually sound like he was about to burst out crying, and still sing with perfect pitch and impeccable vibrato. Hearing Mark sing that lyric with that voice was almost too much, Shane had to brace himself not to cry. He almost wanted to run across the stage and hide in Mark's big warm embrace.

Next up was the medley of songs from other bands. This was the playful part of the concert, where there were room for a bit of joking and fun. Even the outfits signaled that this was not to be taken too seriously. They had casual jeans, sneakers, multicolored t-shirts and very colorful jackets. This was probably their favorite part of the concert. They picked the songs themselves and it was fun to get to sing something that they really liked. Nicky chose "I gotta feeling", which started out the medley. It suited Nicky's voice really well and he got to show off a bit. It was great to see him enjoying himself so much. The choreography for the medley was always demanding. As these were not classic Westlife songs, the lads had the opportunity to focus a little less on getting the vocals perfect and instead put a little extra effort into the dancing. It was a lot of bouncing around, making the crowd do the same. At one point, they all turned their backs to the audience, shaking their bums. Mark didn't do it, he just couldn't make himself. But the other three did, resulting in probably the biggest roar of the evening from the crowd.

Mark had chosen Beyoncé's "Halo", she was one of his favorite artists right now and he had dreamt of singing that song in front of an audience. Shane thought that Mark sang it better than Beyoncé herself. Mark had always been able to outrank all the greatest female artists. They used to joke in the band about Mark being the greatest diva of all divas. Shane had heard him nail Whitney Houston songs perfectly. He'd excelled over Mariah Carey during their duet "Against all odds". He had totally wiped the floor with Diana Ross when doing "When you tell me that you love me". Shane remembered when they did a duet with Donna Summer on TV. They had been given a list of songs that Donna Summer wanted to sing in the show. "No More Tears" had been one of them, but it was a female duet. Kian had asked how it went, and Mark had belted it out in the right key, just for fun. That's when they'd realized he would actually be able to do the duet, even if it was intended for a female voice. When they'd first rehearsed it with Donna Summer and the musicians, Mark had nailed all the high notes and even sung the high harmony above Donna Summer's part at some point. Something that shouldn't even be possible. He didn't even look like it was en effort, he was just standing there singing these massive notes. The crew had been standing up cheering at the end. Mark had been looking awkward and shy about the attention, it was adorable.

Kian's favorite song from their latest record was "How to break a heart" and they had found an amazing way of merging that song with "Halo" which turned out really cool. Kian had chosen to sing "Boys are back in town", in which he could show off his guitar skills. Mark thought it was lovely to see him do that, he knew how much Kian loved playing the guitar. Kian had actually been guitarist in several rock bands before they started Westlife. His dream had always been to be the guitarist in a rock band like Metallica. When Mark and Shane had asked him to be in their new boy band, he had laughed at them. But here they were, 15 years later. He was utterly grateful he didn't turn them down that time.

To end the medley, they had thrown in "Sex on fire" just to add some extra sexiness to the show. Mark wasn't fully comfortable with it. He didn't feel sexy, never had and never would. He could see Nicky dancing and thrusting his hips and looking amazingly sexy and he just didn't know how he did it. How could he look so sexy doing that when Mark just felt awkward doing the same moves? Mark reckoned it had something to do with confidence. Nicky knew he was sexy. Mark had never had that sort of confidence. He did most of the moves, but with a little less enthusiasm than the others. He couldn't do the thrusting, it was just too much.

Next outfits were "the pirates costumes". Kian had come up with that nick name as he thought the jackets in general, and Mark's jacket in particular, looked like something from a pirates movie. He used to say he thought Mark should have a parrot on his shoulder, and an eye patch. Mark shuddered by discomfort just thinking about having a large bird sitting on his shoulder. Mark's jacket was longer than the others, it was about knee length. It was designed exclusively for him, and it really enhanced his tall and powerful frame and his broad shoulders. On his left shoulder was no parrot, but a golden epaulette made out of hair clips. It was inspired by Leigh Bowery's famous 8,5 kilo hair clips covered denim jacket from the eighties. Underneath it he had a waistcoat with ten buttons. He looked stunning and Shane couldn't take his eyes off of him. This was probably Shane's favorite outfit. It was obvious that it made Mark feel confident, and that was lovely to see. It made Mark stand tall and that was unusual. Mark had a tendency to try and look smaller by sagging a little. 

"What makes a man" was a favorite song in the band, all four of them liked it. It had been a good song from the start, but they all thought it had become even better as their voices had matured and as Mark's harmonies and ad libs had evolved into something really awesome. When Mark sang the line "Other girls will come along, they always do. What's the point when all I ever want is you?" he gave Shane a quick look and a wink. Shane's heart melted.

After that, it was time for "Flying without wings". A song that both the crowd and the band loved. When Shane sang "For me it's waking up beside you. To watch the sunrise on your face..." he felt he sang it to Mark. Right there and then, no one else existed. It was one of those moments. And when Mark hit the high note with perfection, Shane almost felt like crying. He knew how much Mark had struggled with that note and he knew how much it meant to him to be able to just nail it. The note was nowhere near the limit for Mark's range. He could easily sing higher notes in other songs. But this note apparently had become the most important note in their most important song, and the audience seemed to think that this note was the peak of each and every concert, and they expected it to be amazing. It had become a problem for Mark. The pressure was hard to handle and there were many times he wished he had never been given that note to begin with. At the same time, he knew he could do it and he knew it could be pretty damn amazing when he did. So it was a mix of fear of that note and a feeling of wanting to show everyone he could do it. Shane had given him some really good advice and boosted his confidence about it. He'd told him that the note was just one tiny second of a 90 minute concert, and if Mark didn't nail it, people would forget about it three seconds later when the song continued. It was still an amazing song. Still an amazing concert. Still an amazing Mark. Mark had been grateful for the advice and nowadays he nailed the high note most of the times. And if he didn't, it wasn't the end of the world anymore.

Mark was a bit relieved when the high note was done. Now it was just "World of our own" left before the encore. The only hard thing about that song was the choreography. They always used to have mic stands, but this year Priscilla had told them to get rid of them. Mark thought that no mic stand meant a little less security. Nothing to hold on to and nothing he could remain at, letting the other three do every little move while standing still himself. It would just look ridiculous if he stood still now, with the microphone in his hand, while the other three did the complete choreography. Before the end of the song, everyone got to say a quick thank you. Everyone thought the new way of ending the song was brilliant. Instead of ending it with Mark's voice alone, it now ended sort of in the middle of the chorus, with all four voices, four different harmonies, all the instruments, and then the drums to end it all. It was very striking. 

After this, it was only two songs left. As both Kian and Nicky had lost their dads during the past year, they wanted to end the concerts with a bit of dignity and grace and also pay tribute to the two dads. The outfits for this were classic black suits with white shirts and black ties. All four of them looked immaculate. There was no choreography now, they were just standing still, all four of them side by side close together in the middle of the stage. The idea was that Nicky and Kian should stand in the middle between the other two, Shane and Mark singing the song on their behalf. It was almost like a statement, standing like that, singing that song. A statement of brotherly love. The four lads standing so close together, Mark and Shane almost protecting Nicky and Kian by standing by their sides, carrying them through their sorrow with their singing. It was emotional even for Mark and Shane. Shane started the song and in the second verse, Mark came in with his harmony. Their voices blended so perfectly together. Kian thought they sounded like angels. It was a challenging song with really high notes and Nicky and Kian had been given one line each, in the end of the song, to sing directly to their late dads. There had been a few occasions in the beginning of the tour when Nicky couldn't do it, he had been too emotional. When they approached his line, Mark and Shane had been very observant to how Nicky seemed to cope. The lads knew each other so well, words were not necessary. They could tell just from looking at Nicky if he was going to be able to sing his line or not. Shane had covered for his vocals a few times and Nicky was utterly grateful for it. 

"You raise me up" was the last song of the concert. There was a high note in the end of that as well. A note that was equally important. A note that the audience would wait a whole concert for. The whole song was a build-up to that one note. They had been wanting Mark to sing that note as well. They had even tried out a version where he sang it and it had been truly amazing, Mark's enormous voice was meant for stuff like that. But with regards to the issues he'd had with the high note in "Flying without wings", he had insisted on giving this note to Shane. In fairness, it had also been a matter of showing people that they didn't need to split the song between Shane and Mark to be able to pull it off. Shane started the song very low, almost as low as he could go. If they'd had Mark singing the high parts, it would've been easy to dismiss them both as not having the full range to pull the whole song off. Giving the low start as well as the high note in the end to Shane enabled them to prove that Shane alone had the range to sing the whole song himself. Mark almost always got to sing the higher parts in all of the songs and he thought it was a shame that Shane didn't get enough credit for his amazing vocal range. So it was decided that Shane should sing it. And he did, with his usual perfection.

As the last note of "You raise me up" was sung, Shane could see the genuine smile spreading across Mark's face. It was adorable. Mark could never really relax until the concerts were actually over. Shane saw the struggle every night. In the early years, Mark had been so nervous he couldn't eat anything several hours before the shows. It wasn't like that anymore. He'd gotten used to it by now. Still, he struggled more than the others to go on that stage. And he was more relieved than the others after each concert. He looked so happy now, standing there knowing that they'd done it again, another concert that had gone well. Shane gave Mark a hug and then all four of them lined up together to bow a couple of times before heading off stage. They left the arena quickly in a van and headed for their hotel.

* * *

Mark and Shane said goodnight to Nicky and Kian and headed for their room. Shane went to shower and when he was standing there naked and covered in lather, Mark sneaked up and embraced him from behind.

"-Hey babe." Mark mumbled in his ear.  
"-Hey love." Shane smiled.

Shane had been longing for Mark since their encounter in the dressing room before the concert, and he remembered the promise Mark had given him, but now he was really tired and didn't think he had the energy to have sex. But showering together was always nice. When he felt Mark's familiar hands on him, he let out a deep breath, closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest on Mark's shoulder. Mark kissed his neck.

"-Tired?" Mark asked.  
"-Exhausted."  
"-Me too. Let's just shower and go to sleep, then."  
"-Okay."

Mark kissed his neck tenderly and then he put shampoo in Shane's hair and started to massage his hair and neck and down his shoulders. Shane closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Mark rinsed his hair carefully and then he started to soap Shane's body. Mark really enjoyed this. Having the opportunity to actually touch and explore every inch of Shane's gorgeous body without any unspoken expectations. His perfect solid back, his broad shoulders, his waist, his cute little bum... Mark let his fingers trace along the side of Shane's waist and hip, and down to his thigh and then up again. He kissed his neck and let his other hand explore Shane's chest and stomach. Shane was quite short, about four inches shorter than Mark, but his body was very well proportioned and he was strong. 

Shane gratefully let Mark wash his hair and body. It was wonderful to just stand there and being taken care of. Large hands caressing him slowly and carefully. Mark turned Shane around and knelt down to soap his thighs. When he was finished, he looked up and said:

"-Um... So, I'll leave this bit to you."

Shane looked down and realized he had a pretty impressive erection going on. 

"-Oh... Um... Yeah, sorry..." he managed.

Suddenly he could feel how aroused he was. It had been so relaxing getting the massage from Mark that he hadn't realized. Mark stood up and smiled at him and was about to turn away when Shane grabbed his wrist and turned him back around and said:

"-Wait..."

Mark looked at him with those big blue innocent eyes and Shane reached up and kissed him. He put a hand to Mark's chest and said:

"-Let me return the favor."

When he started to soap Mark's chest and shoulders, he started to think that maybe he didn't want this to end with them just sleeping anymore. Mark was so god damn sexy standing in front of him all tall and masculine. Shane started to rinse the shower creme from Mark's chest. He could see the lather running down his stomach and his thighs and... Oh my god... Shane had to stop thinking naughty thoughts. Mark had obviously dropped all thoughts of having sex, because he wasn't hard at all. But god, he was beautiful.

"-Turn around..." Shane said, in an attempt to get Mark's gorgeous manhood out of his sight. But that only resulted in Shane getting the most amazing view of Mark's perfect bum instead. Damn it. Shane tried to think of other things, but it didn't really help. Eventually, he just had to grab Mark's bum with both hands, he couldn't resist.

"-So god damn sexy..." he mumbled.

Then he pressed his body to Mark's back, rested his head to a broad back, and embraced him. The problem was that when he did that, his hardness went in between Mark's thighs. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Shane immediately felt that this wasn't going to end well. He was almost shivering by want now and he had to concentrate really hard to avoid thrusting against Mark. 

"-Oh... Mark..." he heard himself moan.

What the hell. That was not supposed to happen. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and his erection hidden and just go to bed as they had agreed! It wasn't fair to Mark to say he was too tired and wanted to sleep, and then almost rape him in the shower. He had to calm down somehow. 

But then he moved his hand down Mark's stomach slightly and...oh...? What was that? Shane slowly closed his hand around it. Mark's erection.

"-You don't have to do anyth..." Mark started.  
"-I want to." Shane interrupted. "-Oh god Mark, I want you." he breathed.

Shane started to thrust slowly against Mark, and soon Shane wanted more of him and had to turn him around to face him. Mark looked at him with that look that only Mark could master, loving and caring and tender, yet obscenely sexy at the same time. Shane put his arms around Mark's shoulders and pressed his body to his and closed his eyes and kissed him. Mark's lips were something special. They were so perfectly shaped and his lower lip was full and soft as silk, and Shane loved to nibble on it when kissing him. When Mark knelt down to use those lips on more delicate parts of Shane's body, Shane couldn't hold back a moan. 

"-Oh god, yes..."

Mark's was on his knees in front of Shane. His lips were heaven on Shane's hardness, one hand caressing underneath, and the other resting softly on Shane's bum. Mark was always so tender and careful and Shane loved that about him. Mark was powerfully built and strong, and there was something adorable about him being so gentle. Those large hands touching Shane so slow and careful. Those strong arms embracing him so tenderly. As if Shane was something really precious that he wanted to be careful with. 

Shane loved Mark just the way he was. Mark was a bit quiet and shy around people he didn't know, and he liked to keep in the background. Shane loved him because of those things, not in spite of them. He didn't want an outgoing and extrovert man, he didn't need someone who spoke before thinking, he wasn't looking for someone who always wanted to be the center of attention. He was absolutely content with Mark, Mark was everything he had ever dreamt of. Having said that... That evening when Mark had dragged him out of the car and growled in his ear to keep quiet, and then fucked him from behind on the dinner table... That evening had been quite fantastic. Shane had been pleasantly shocked. He would never have expected Mark to do something like that. But however great that had been, this gentle version of Mark was what Shane had fallen in love with.

The hot water was still running and the combination of Mark's tongue and the hot water on Shane's erection was getting him closer by the minute. He took Mark's hand and urged him to stand up. Then he knelt down himself and started to return the favor. Shane had always loved Mark's extremely muscular thighs, and now he had the opportunity to enjoy them well and truly. He kept caressing them while starting to trace his tongue along Mark's hardness. He could feel Mark's hand gently carding through his hair, the other hand resting really soft on the back of his neck, and when he looked up he saw that Mark had closed his eyes.

Mark had never been comfortable with being naked in front of anyone. But with Shane it was different. Shane had always had a way of making him feel comfortable, even before they had been a couple. Mark had always felt safe with Shane. When it came to Mark's appearance, Shane had never judged, never made any bad comments, never questioned. He had always accepted Mark for who he was, he had never tried to change him. He had even been protective when other people had criticized Mark's physical appearance. And since they'd gotten involved, he always used to tell Mark how beautiful and sexy he was, and how proud he was of him. All of this enabled Mark to let go of the control and really enjoy sex with Shane. Now he had closed his eyes and was concentrating completely on the feeling of Shane's mouth and hands. Hot water still running down his body, adding to the pleasure.

Shane was approaching the edge. He needed more and he needed it now. He stood up and kissed Mark.

"-I want you... Now..." he mumbled into Mark's mouth before turning around. He leant forward, spreading his legs, bracing himself against the tiled wall, waiting. It was only a second before he felt Mark's hands on his hips. 

"-You sure?" Mark asked.  
"-Yes. Please." he said, his voice vibrating with want.

He felt Mark kiss his back, and then... Oh my god... The hot water coming from the shower was running down Shane's back and down over his bum as Mark pressed his erection gently but firmly into him. Each thrust went a little deeper. Mark moaned behind him. Shane loved this feeling. It didn't take long until he was short of breath, moaning for each thrust, pushing back.

Mark found those little sounds unbelievably sexy. The thought of Shane sounding like that because of something Mark did to him was fantastic. He could se Shane reaching for his own erection now. He knew what that meant. Shane was close and was going to need that little extra push soon. But Mark knew he wanted to ask for it himself, and Mark wanted to hear him do it.

"-Oh god... Mark... Harder... Please..." 

That was what Mark needed to hear, and in an instant he was thrusting deep and hard, holding Shane's hips in a steady grip, Shane moaning even louder. The sounds were too much to bear and Mark couldn't hold back anymore, he came with a cry. A few thrusts later, Shane came too. 

"-Oh my god. Oh my god." Shane said.  
"-You alright?"   
"-Yes. Fucking amazing."

Shane turned around and let Mark embrace him. They stood under the running water for a moment before getting their towels.

"-I thought you were too tired to have sex?" Mark mumbled in his ear.  
"-I was. But you're just too god damn sexy, Mark. And you did all the work anyway. But you're gonna have to carry me to the bed now, I'm done." Shane joked.

Mark scooped him up and did as he was told. Shane giggled.

"-I love you, Mark."  
"-Love you too."


End file.
